Lorelai's Death
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai had just died a sudden death and no one expected it after the burial see how Rory and the town cope's with it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Time Frame: Lorelai had just died and the town had just buried her Rory is back at home sitting on the floor of her room when she hear's the front door open

''Rory'' a voice call's but Rory doesn't answer

Lane walk's to Rory's room and se's her sitting on the floor

''Oh Rory hey you ok?'' she asks Rory

Rory shake's her head

Lane sit's on the ground next to her

''It's okay to miss her Rory'' Lane tell's her

''I mean as hard as it is to be sad about it......don't you think maybe it's harder not to be?'' Lane asks her

''You don't understand'' Rory says

''Rory...'' Lane says ''I can't'' Rory says ''It hurts too much'' Rory says ''I know'' Lane says

''No you don't know'' Rory says

''I just want to feel good and happy and alive'' Rory says

''Because if I feel alive then it doesn't seem like she's dead'' Rory says

''And if I'm not sad then it proves that I'm not like her'' Rory says

''Rory you don't have to prove that to anybody'' Lane tell's her

''and you have something else too'' Lane tell's her

''what?'' Rory question's her

''you have me and I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to let you go anywhere okay?'' Lane question's her

''thank you'' Rory says

''come here'' Lane says and pull's her into a hug and hold's her and comfort's her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a while Rory pull's away

''so are you hungry do you want to go to Luke's?'' Lane asks her

Rory shake's her head

''no I don't think I can go anywhere right now I dont want the town to see me like this'' Rory says

''ok how about if I go and get it and bring it back here and we can eat together?'' Lane question's her

''ok sound's good thank's Lane'' Rory says

Lane kisses her forehead

''try and sleep while I'm gone ok?'' Lane says

''ok'' Rory says and nod's

''ok'' Lane says

''I'll be back'' Lane tell's her

Rory just nod's and watches her leave and crawl's into bed in her favorite cake's pajama's and cries herself to sleep 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At Luke's Lane walk's in and goes up to the counter

''hey Lane'' Luke says

''hey Luke'' Lane says

''how's Rory where is she?'' he asks her

''oh at her house I need 2 cheeseburger's lot's of frie's,Onion ring's and a chocolate milkshake to go please'' Lane tell's him

''ok coming up'' Luke says and walk's away to go and get started on the order

A few minute's later Luke comes back with the food in a bag and a choclate shake in a to go cup

''here 2 cheeseburger's,onion rings,french fries,2 piece's of pie, and some brownie's all to go'' he says and gives Lane the food

''thanks Luke that's very nice of you'' she says

''tell Rory to I said I hope she feel's better soon'' Luke tell's her

'' I will'' Lane tell's him ''bye Luke'' she says

''see ya later Lane'' he says and watches her leave the diner

Lane goes back to Rory's 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rory hear's the front door open again while she is asleep and hear's Lane come into her room

''hey sleepyhead wake up food's here'' Lane says

Rory sit's up

''thank's for going to Luke's Lane

''no problem come on let's eat'' Lane says

Rory get's off the bed and sit;s on the floor with Lane

Lane get's the food out of the bag and gives it to her

''thank's'' Rory says

''Luke threw in some pie and brownies also'' Lane tell's her

''that was very nice/sweet of him'' Rory says

I know'' Lane says

''Luke always says he hope's you feel better'' Lane tell's her

Rory just smile's ''he just like's to look out/care for me'' Rory says

''duh because he loves you like his daughter'' Lane says

Rory just smile's

''that's what your mom would want too'' Lane tell's her

''yea she would'' Rory says and smile's

''there's that smile I've been waiting for all day'' Lane says and smile's

The girl's start to eat 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''so do you think that it would be ok if you moved in with me Lane so I don't have to be lonely?'' Rory asks her

''oh I don't know I would have to ask Mama Kim on that one but I want to move in here with you so your not lonely either it will be fun'' Lane says

''I think that's what my mom would want'' Rory says

''you know what I think the same thing too'' Lane says

''ok good'' Rory says

''so what about your dad?'' Lane asks her

what about him?'' Rory asks her

''was he at Lorelai's funeral today did he even come to the burial at all?'' Lane asks her

''yes I think he was probably there and no it was probably too hard on him to see her being buried'' Rory tell's her

'you didn;t see him or talk to him?'' Lane asks her

''no I was sitting with Luke, Babette, Miss Patty, and my grandparent's'' Rory tell's her

''don't you think you should call him and talk to him?'' Rory asks her

no and why then the legal thing's begin like I'm going to have to live with him because I'm not 18 yet and I just don't want to have to deal with that right now I'm just not ready and I'm not ready to leave Stars Hollow and my mom and this house and you'' Rory tell's her

''ok maybe later then'' Lane says

''yea if he doesn't just show up first and drag me back with him to Boston'' Rory says

''you think you would?'' Lane asks her

''I don't know probably my mom would probably want him to take care of me like she always has said if something ever happened to her that he would take care of everything'' Rory tell's her

''really?'' Lane asks her

''yea because technically I'm still a minor and I am still biologically his and that he is still techincally responsible for me'' Rory tell's her

''ok so do you think that your going to go live in Boston with him?'' Lane asks her

''oh I don't know probably'' Rory tell's her

''ok'' Lane says

''so do you want to live with him?'' she asks Rory

''no not really I want to be on my own and grow up and be independent like my mom had to and become a responsible adult and live my life happily while living here in Stars Hollow in this house I will never leave this house that's what I have told my mom that I wouldn't want anybody else to live here in our house'' Rory tell's her 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the girl's finish eating

''ok I'm going to go and ask Mama Kim if I can move in here and if she says no I don't care because I'm doing it anyway because you are my best friend and you need somebody to stay here with you right now and I'm going to do whatever it is to make you happy because I love you I feel even though I don't have a sister I feel like I do you know your friendship mean's so much to me'' Lane says

''thank's me me too'' Rory says

They hug

''ok Im going to go upstair's and take a shower and lay down in mom's bed for a while'' Rory tell's her

''ok I'll clean up here go'' Lane tell's her

''ok I'm gone'' Rory says and get's up and leave's her room and goes upstairs to get ready to take her shower

Lane pick's up the garbage and bring's it into the kitchen and throw's it away in the trash then leave's Rory house and goes home to Mama Kim

after Rory's shower she throw's on a pair of Lorelai's pajam's and lay's down in her bed and cries herself to sleep

later that day Lane get's back to Rory's and just wait's downstair's for Rory to wake up again which she doesn't and sleep's through the whole rest of the day 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rory comes down the stair's later that night rubbing the sleep out of her eye's

''hey Rory what's wrong did you have a good sleep?'' Lane asks her

Rory shake's her head and lay's down on the couch and cover's herself with a blanket

''what's wrong?'' Lane asks her again

''I don't know if I can move on and go on with the rest of my life with my mom gone like this'' Rory says

''sure you can Rory you need to grieve and move on with your life your mom wouldn't want you to be sad and upset and angry forever that she's gone she want's you to do big thing's with your life like she's expecting you to go to college meet a guy get married have kid's and start family so that she can have grandchildren

''yea one's that I don't even know that I will have or that she will ever get to meet and know and I don't even know if I even want or to have kid's it will just be too painful for me to talk about when they ask where their grandma is'' Rory says

''I'm not sure if I still even want to go to college I mean it's expensive and I don't have that kind of money and I don't like to borrow or ask for money when I need it that's something my nevermind would do'' Rory says

''your mom?'' Lane asks

''well yea'' Rory says

''you have to go to college it's what you and Lorelai have been working on since you we're a baby she want's you to go to Harvard'' Lane says

''I don't know if I want to go to Harvard when there are other really great school's out there I want to keep my option's open you know my dad went to Princton so I could probablt get in there easily

''but your grandfather went to Yale and you could also get in there very easily with his help and your grade's'' Lane says

''we'll see'' Rory says

''you can't just give up on going to college Rory'' Lane says like Lorelai

Rory roll's her eyes ''ok mom'' she says

There's a knock on the door

''I'm going to go and get that and I want you to think about this'' Lane says

''ok'' Rory says

Lane get's up and goes to answer the door 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lane open's the door

Hey Hi who are you?'' Chris asks her

''only Rory's best friend in the entire world who are you?'' Lane asks him

''Chris Rory's dad can I come in?'' Chris asks her

''oh yea sure come on in Rory it's your dad'' Lane says and let's him in and closes the door

''hi dad'' Rory says

''hey how ya doing kido?'' he asks her

''ugh not so good um dad this is Lane my best friend

''Hi it's very nice to finally meet you I've heard a lot about you'' Lane says and shake's his hand

''nice to meet you too'' he says

''ok I will go into your room and let you guy's talk'' Lane tell's her

''ok thank's Lane'' Rory says

Lane leave's the room

''can I sit?'' Chris asks her

''oh yea sure sit please'' she says

Chris sit's down

''so what are you doing here dad?'' Rory asks him

''came to check on and see how you were/are doing'' Chris tell's her

''a father can't come and check up on his daughter?'' Chris asks her

''sorry'' Rory says

'' so are you ready to go?'' he asks her

'' go...go where?'' she asks him

''um Boston'' he says

''ah no my home is very I mean this very house this is my home and no where else and I am not leaving to go with you ever'' she says in a snotty tone

''oh ok'' he says

''I get it you want to live here in Stars Hollow even though I am your father and I make the rule's for your go and where about's'' Chris says

''bull and yes I do and you can't tell me anything or where to or that where I can or can't go to or where I will be living you are not my mother'' she says

''Lorelai Leigh Gilmore you will be living with me in Boston period end of story now go get packed your going/moving and we're leaving you've got 10 minute's then your leaving!'' he yell's forcefully at her

''NO!'' she says

''GET OUT OF MY HOUSE CHRISTOPHER BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!'' she yell's at him

Chris get's frightened and leave's the house and Rory just sit's on the couch and cries and Lane comes out of her room

''oh Rory hey are you ok?'' Lane asks her

Rory pull's Lane into her and just cries

''shhh'' Lane says and tries her best to soothe her as best she can

''so I guess your dad is really i a big jerk huh?'' Lane asks Rory

Rory just nod's

''don't worry I won't let him take you away from me'' Lane says and hold's Rory tight and pick's up the phone and call's Luke


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At Luke's his phone ring's and he pick's it up

''Luke's'' he says

''Hey Luke it's Lane listen are you busy Rory kind of well ok more than kind of a lot actucally need's you'' she tell's him

''What is she ok what happened?'' Luke asks her in a panick

''well yea and no Christopher just showed up and verbally attacked her telling her she had to go with him to Boston even though she doesn't want to and she's frightened and scared and shaken up by it and I was wonderingif you wanted to come and sit with her so if Chris tries to come back he can't hurt her'' Luke tell's her

''ok ok I'm on my way stay with her until I get there'' Luke says

''I am and I will I moved in with her today'' Lane tell's him

''ok good I'll be right there ah bye'' he says and hang's up and rushes out of the diner and make's his way over to the house and comes thru the door

''Lane Rory'' he says and shut's the door and comes over to the couch

''oh sweetie ok let me see/have her'' he says and sit's down and pull's Rory into him and hold's her tight and let's her relax against him

Rory rub's her face against his flannel shirt and hold's it tight for comfort

''it's ok sweetie I'm here not I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you ok?'' he says and kisses the top of her head and just keep's holding her and let's her fall asleep against his chest and pull's a blanket over her

'' she's lucky to have you'' Lane says

''and you too'' Luke says 


End file.
